


Life of Jack

by CharlesQuill



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesQuill/pseuds/CharlesQuill
Summary: Jack tells Ashi about some of the adventures he's been on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I threw together.

The stars in the sky’s gleamed like like something Ashi’s never seen. It was a cold night but the fire kept them both warm. Ashi looked at the Samurai in the light of the fire. His eyes were tired for more reasons than one; The Samurai’s body while well toned is covered in faded scars from the decades of battles. She almost wanted to touch them and ask how he got each one but she wages they’d be there all night.

“Am I that interesting?” Jack said breaking out her lazer focus. His comment made her cheeks flush but she didn’t understand what this feeling was.

“No, it’s just...Your scars. In my journey to find you I encountered people you helped. But I’m just curious to know more of what you’ve done.” Ashi asked honestly.

“You still don’t trust me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“NO...I-I do. I just..want to know more about you. People view you as a messiah, I want to understand that feeling.” She said.

“A messiah? That’s a bit extreme. I am Just a man attempting to finish what my father started.” Jack said with his head down.

“Based on how you speak on your father and mother, they must have been good people.” Jack gave her a sad smirk thinking of his long dead parents.

“They were.”

“I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories.” Ashi said.

“No, it’s okay. Sometimes it’s good to remember them, too remember what i’m fighting for.”

Ashi smiled, something that is still new for her. As was this peaceful sitting they were doing. Ashi’s life was rarely spent casually. If she wasn’t training she was restlessly sleeping.

“So you want to hear some stories?” Jack said running his hand through his beard. Jack took a minute to start but when he started he took off. He told Ashi about his first days in this world where he helped Talking dogs (not that she knew what dogs were) fight off an Army of Aku’s beetle droids and the time he fought a small platoon of near unkillable robots infused with Aku’s essence. This lead to him talking about when he was magically turned into a chicken, which had Ashi laughing in disbelief and of course, his various adventures with the only man he would call his friend: The Scottsman.

“This scottsman sounds….interesting.” Ashi said in disbelief.

“Like you, we didn’t meet on the best of terms, but we became fast friends, probably my only friend.” Jack said remembering that horrendously built bridge they met on.

“He tried to kill you?” Ashi said surprised.

“Indeed.” Jack said remembering his friend.

“When’s the last time you saw him?” Ashi asked. The question made Jack frown.

“It’s….been a long time. In my shame, I never felt right seeing him having let so many perish in the years I spent without my sword. I hope he’s still alive.” Jack said.

Ashi merely stared at him. His stories got her to understand just a little bit more of him.

“It just occured to me. I don’t know your name.” Jack said. Ashi realized in the time they spent together he never gave it and he never asked for it.

“My name is... Ashi.” She said, her own name sounding strange on her tongue.

“It’s good to meet you.” Jack said with a smile. Ashi smiled back knowing her life would never be the same.

“Can you tell me about your childhood?” Ashi asked

“Well, I didn’t exactly have the most normal childhood.” Jack said

“I could say the same but something tells me for different reasons.” Ashi winced thinking about her mother.

Jack told her of childhood. How he lead a normal life as a child of the emperor of long forgotten land. He told her solemnly of the day Aku destroyed his home and enslaved his father as retribution for his first defeat. Jack switched tones and told her of all the long gone civilizations he trained under. He told her of vast deserts and expansive forests teeming with all manner of creatures and vast kingdoms; Ashi listened intently and with wonder of all the people he described. Monks, tribesman and Warriors of all kinds. He regaled her of time he had to help steer a boat in the middle of a storm. Ashi felt excitement at his tales, and hung on every word he said.

“And that is more or less my childhood. Not all good but not all bad. Much like life i suppose.” Jack said sagely.

“Those places sound amazing.”

“They were. But this world is not without its sights too see.” Jack stated.

Ashi stood up “I want to see it all. Everything I never got to experience growing up.”

“And if I manage to destroy Aku you may.” Jack said.

“Will...will you come with me?” Ashi asked nervously. Ashi’s response made Jack disquieted

“I… do not know if i’ll be able to.” He said simply.

“I don’t understand.” she asked confused sitting back down.

“I do not know if there is a way but I must keep searching for a way home. At the end of the day: I am not from this time and I have no desire to live here forever.” Jack said.

Ashi grew quiet at his testimony. “Well I could help you search and we could take in the sights together maybe?” She said not looking him in the eyes.

Jack smirked “Of course. I could always use the company. But I think we’ve had enough wondering about the future, we should rest and worry about tomorrow.” Jack kicked the dirt out and layed down on a pile of leaves.

“Good night, Ashi.”

Ashi layed down feaful of the future and yet hopeful at the same time “Goodnight...Jack.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't neccesarily call this chapter 2 just something i wanted to write.
> 
> Takes place after episode 8

They had walked in silence since they escaped the prison. The heat of the desert  Blistered jacks skin. Ashi was still wearing his robe cause otherwise she’d be indecent. They could barely make eye contact with one another due to what occurred hours earlier. Jack was unsure where they stood now. He had never been intimate with a woman and never learned much in the ways of male/female relationships and dynamics besides incredibly basic information. Ashi herself must also be confused, most likely more than himself, she clearly has developed feelings but might have a hard time understanding them fully.  Fortunately, fate had smiled upon them as they happened upon another Oasis. Without so much as a glance they both broke into a sprint to the nearby oasis. The two warriors drank greedily from the small pool of cool liquid providing much needed refreshment. Ashi tapped Jack on the shoulder to grab his attention.

“You can have your robe back, there's a small bit of greenery here so I can make a new outfit.” she said in the process of removing his Gi in front of him.

“Ehh..Ashi..” Jack said looking away from her. She realized what she was doing and decided it really wasn’t a big deal. She tossed the robe onto the Samurai and walked off to the small bit of forest. Jack removed his Gi from his head and saw a glimpse of Ashi’s nude form before she disappeared into the grass. With a sigh Jack redid his Gi which provided relief from the blazing sun. He moved to sit by the Oasis and pondered for the first time in decades, the future. Looking into his reflection in the pool of a man he thought no longer existed. 

“I don’t know if being involved with her is a good idea.” Jack said outloud to no one. Jack realized even if he manages to defeat Aku he still needs to get home. And defeating aku might have effects beyond Jacks understanding. He put a hand to his chin pondering.  Jack had grown to care about his former assailant. She saved him from himself when he was at his lowest point. Jack smiled at the thought. The former assassin came out of the shrubbery revealing a new yet similar grass outfit.

“Its nice but when we find another city I suggest we find you some proper clothes.” he stated.

“As long as it's practical, I don’t really care.” she said with a shrug. Following this there was a long silence between the two deadly vagabonds. Ashi drank some water. And went to sit in the shade of the greenery, she motioned her hand to call jack over. While he was hesitant he eventually caved and moved to shade with the leaf girl. Jack made sure to not be too close as to not get into her personal space. This made Ashi raise an eyebrow. 

With a sigh Jack started “Um..Ashi, I know you might be feeling a multitude of feelings you might not fully comprehend and if you have questions I'll answer them to the best of my ability.” Ashi stared at him, then looked down with a questioning look on her face.

“I don't know a lot about..kissing and stuff but what I do know is I want to do it again and I want to be by your side...for as long as I'm able.” she responded honestly. Jack was taken aback by her honesty. He then began to explain certain concepts such as kissing and caring and love. Jack knew he cared about Ashi, but was it love? He'd never been in love before and had nothing to compare his current feelings to.

“So, love is when two individuals care about each other beyond the confines of friendship and support each other unwaveringly and when they’re not with the other person they feel incomplete?” she said with her head tilted to the side. 

“Something like that. I’m just saying it as I learned it from my own parents, but people have different interpretations of it.” Jack said nervously. Ashi was lost in thought probably attempting to make sense of the things Jack told her. 

“Well, I do care about you a lot and I want you to succeed in defeating Aku and i’m willing to do what I can to help see that goal become a reality. So...do I love you?” Ashi questioned innocently.”  Jack was shocked at her nonchalance. Trying to hide the blush on his face he responded.

“Uhh...I’m afraid only you can answer that question.”

“That’s understandable” Ashi started. “Well, how do you feel about me?” 

“Well, um…” Jack took a deep breath. The very question he had been cogitating over. Speaking from the heart is the best approach he figured. “Ashi, you saved me from myself. When I was at my lowest point you could have left me to die, but you came and helped me see a truth that I had long since forgotten: That I am the only one who can end this nightmare and abandoning the people of this world would be a far greater sin than anything I may have committed in the past. And while I was meditating to find my sword you put your life on the line for someone who almost killed you and killed...your sisters. So I do care about you Ashi, You have made me the man I once was and I am indebted to you.” Ashi could only stare wide eyed at the Samurais words. She felt the emotional weight behind them and they hit her like a punch to the gut. Such emotions were foreign to Ashi and yet she found herself tearing up. Jack was disquieted by her sudden show of emotions, Ashi usually wore her emotions on her sleeve but this was new. 

“I’m Sorry if I said something to offend you.” Jack said hastily. Ashi Wiped her eyes and before Jack could speak again she lurched into a hug against him. Jack was surprised at the small woman in his lap her face against his Gi. He found himself hugging her back. 

Ashi lifted her face from his Gi. “Don’t you remember what I said in the graveyard? You saved me as well. Showing me I’m not just a weapon, i’m my own person.” In that moment, Jack realized he did care for her more than he realized. Jack put his forehead to Ashi’s in an attempt to calm her. Ashi eyed the samurai so close to her face wondering why she felt these emotions for him, after attempting to kill him she almost felt she didn't deserve to be happy. But she realized she’d do anything to keep this feeling,  **kill** anyone for him and that scared her. Jack removed his face from hers. 

“We have a ways to go, we should keep moving.”

“Okay.” Ashi wasn’t sure if it was love she felt but she did know she would fight to keep these feelings, no matter the cost.


End file.
